Captain (of the Football Team)
by RioCam
Summary: "You just wait until my boyfriend gets here..." Tony muttered. Rumlow laughed, loud and derisive. "Oh yeah? What's a namby pamby sissy faggot going to do about it, huh?"


Tony sighed as he came to a stop in front of his locker. New words had been scrawled over the door since this morning.

"U gay as fag kill urself" he muttered under his breath, frowning and shaking his head at the atrocious spelling and highly unimaginative insult.

He tilted his head slightly as he considered whether or not he could be bothered to clean the locker again. He decided against it, then opened the locker and placed his gym clothes inside.

Turning, he came face to face with Brock Rumlow, linebacker to the school football team. Tony gulped and took a step back, the backs of his heels hitting the lockers behind him.

Rumlow smirked. "Afternoon, faggot."

"Afternoon," Tony replied, his eyes flicking back and forth, searching for a way out, "what can I help you with? Second grade reading? First grade math?"

Rumlow snarled, his foul breath stinking in Tony's nostrils. "Did I say you could speak?"

"No, but I dont tend to follow orders, especially from someone so clearly undeserving of respect." Tony almost closed his eyes in disbelief at his own words. Why could he not just shut up for one moment?

There was a thud as Rumlow's fist met the locker beside Tony's head. The other boy's face was right up against Tony's now, their noses almost touching.

"You know, if you're here to beat me up for being gay, maybe you should take a look at your position to me right now. You wouldn't want someone to get the wrong impression now, would you?"

Tony actually did close his eyes this time, but only in preparation for the fist that he knew would be coming his way.

"Don't you ever call me gay!" Rumlow roared, opening his mouth wide enough that Tony could actually see the small bits of food still stuck between his back teeth from lunch.

Then the fist came. Tony grunted as it made contact with his stomach, doubling over slightly. "You're gonna regret that-" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah?" Rumlow leered at him, bending down to peer condescendingly into Tony's squinted eyes. "You know, I'm not so sure. I think I'll rather enjoy it, and then brag about it to all my friends on the football team. But I guess you wouldn't know what that means, would you? Friends? Because you don't have any!" He straightened up, laughing, then aimed another punch, this time at the side of Tony's face. Tony ducked, but a little too late, Rumlow's fist coming into contact with the side of his head instead. Tony blinked, suddenly everything was spinning.

"You just wait until my boyfriend gets here..." He muttered.

Rumlow's laugh was louder now, derisive. "Oh yeah? What's a namby pamby sissy faggot going to do about it, huh? Get himself killed? What would you do then? Cry?" He mimed crying for a moment, rubbing his eyes with his clenched fists, then opened his eyes again. "Yeah, well I just hope he turns up, so I can teach him a lesson and-"

"Hey!" There was a shout from down the hall. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Rumlow spun round, alarmed, then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Rogers! Look who I-"

The towering figure of Steve Rogers, captain of the football team, and one of the best quarterbacks Shield High ever had, came storming down the corridor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just teaching this nerd a lesson for being a fag." Rumlow straightened up, although he looked nervous. Rogers was built like a brick wall.

"Well get the hell away," Rogers snarled, stopping in front of Rumlow and glowering down into his face, "from my boyfriend." Tony smirked as he took in the change in Rumlow's position, from aggressor to receiver.

Rumlow swallowed, hard. "I-"

"Leave."

Rumlow didn't need telling twice. He was gone almost before Tony had time to register it.

Instantly, Steve was at his side, his worried face on. "Tony? Are you okay?"

Tony nodded, then immediately wished he hadn't. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached a hand out to Steve for support until the world stopped spinning.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"He hit me pretty hard in the head... I'll be fine though, I've had worse."

Steve looked stricken. "I'm sorry, I should have got here sooner-"

"It's fine, Steve, honestly. I'll be okay, I just need a little time to recalibrate..."

"Do you want me to take you home? We can postpone our date if you need to."

"Can we just go back to yours? I dont want to go home... Not just yet."

"Okay, do you think you can walk?"

Tony considered for a moment. "What are my options?"

"I could give you a piggyback?"

Tony grinned. "That would be awesome."

Steve smiled back, looking relieved. "Climb on then!"

Tony scrambled onto Steve's back, wrapping his arms around his muscular shoulders and hooking his knees on his hips. Steve reached around to adjust Tony's position slightly, although Tony had a sneaking suspicion that he was just using that as an excuse to feel Tony's ass.

"You ready?" Steve asked, craning his neck to look at Tony.

"Yes, captain!" Tony cheered. "Giddy up!" Steve chuckled as he set off down the corridor, barely seeming encumbered by Tony's weight on his back. Tony buried his nose in Steve's hair, still slightly damp from the gym showers, and smelling of his mint scented shampoo.

Tony bent down to press a gentle kiss to Steve's cheek, and was rewarded by a blush that crept up his neck, right to the tips if his ears. Tony smiled and snuggled down against his boyfriend. This was another of the good things about dating a member of the football team. Steve's piggybacks were unrivalled.


End file.
